


Overboard

by CrazyAlienFangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boats, Doctor!John, Gen, John and Sherlock get stranded, M/M, Ocean, Sherlock is hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAlienFangirl/pseuds/CrazyAlienFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are on a boat investigating smugglers. What will happen when they are discovered?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overboard

It was a stormy night. Harsh winds and heavy rain pounded a cargo ship as it tossed through the waves. Who was on that boat? A captain, a group of smugglers, Sherlock Holmes, and a VERY grumpy John Watson. The detective and his blogger had snuck into a storage room while the boat was docked, and their they remained many hours later. Sherlock seemed to be totally fine, somewhere deep in his mind palace, but on the other hand John was miserable. He was bored and cramped, and also slightly sea-sick.  
"Because of the storm, the crew members will have gone below deck. Now would be a good time to investigate. Come, John." Sherlock said, standing up and breaking the silence. John grumbled, standing up next to him and stretching his tired limbs. He wasn't happy to be going out in the storm, but it would be nice to walk around a little bit. They quietly crept out of the storage room and headed up the stairs. Opening the door, they were hit with a very strong wind and rain that pelted down upon them.  
"Sherlock, are you sure it's safe out here?" John said, shivering.  
Of course it's fine, now hurry up!" Sherlock said impatiently as he started heading across the deck. They quietly snuck towards a door that would lead them to another part of the ship - the Captain's office. Sherlock put a finger to his lips, signalling John to be quiet as they went past the wheel room. By the time they reached the door to the office, they were both soaked. Taking a lock-picking kit out of his coat pocket, Sherlock made quick work of the door and they stepped inside the dimly lit office. It was a mess, things were thrown everywhere and the desk was littered with food wrappers. While John looked around the office, Sherlock went over to the desk and started sifting through the drawers. Everything in the office was ratty and old, John thought to himself. Either the captain was to lazy to get new stuff, or too broke. After about fifteen minutes, his thoughts were interrupted by Sherlock's voice.  
"John, look at this" he said, holding up some crumpled up papers that he had found. He passed them to John, who scanned through them. The papers listed the smuggled goods the ship had picked up over the past few weeks.  
"Is this enough evidence?" John asked.  
"Yes. This should be more than enough." Sherlock replied.  
"That was...easy."  
"I've told you before, John. It seems like criminals are just getting stupider."  
John laughed, and they headed out of the office, closing the door tight against the raging storm. Shivering, the two men headed back to their original hiding spot. They would stay there until morning, when the ship docked, and then sneak off and call the police. When they had gotten half way across the deck, flood lights snapped on.  
"For fucks sake" John thought as five men stepped out of the shadows holding guns.  
"Stop where you are!" One of them yelled. John quickly pulled out his own gun - he brought it on all of their cases now - and pointed it at the men.  
"Drop your weapon or we will shot both you and your friend on the spot." a man growled. John looked at Sherlock who nodded - he must have a plan - and then dropped his gun. The men quickly surrounded them and grabbed them by the arms.  
"Well, look who we have here." One of the men, who looked to be the leader said in a sneering tone. "Sherlock Holmes, the famous detective, and his pet blogger John Watson. Did you really think you could outsmart us?"  
"Of course we can outsmart you" Sherlock replied, with a sneer of his own. At that moment, he kneed his captor in the crotch. John, seeing what he was doing did the same, causing the men holding them to howl and let go. John grabbed his gun off the floor and the two men made a run for it. John had no idea where, bloody hell they were on a boat! But he followed Sherlock anyways. They were about to get to a door that lead below deck, the men hot on their heels, but suddenly another one popped out in front of them. Within seconds they were surrounded. They ran to the side, and the men began shooting, bullets flying everywhere. In an agonizing moment, one of them grazed Sherlock's shoulder. With a grunt he swayed and began to fall. Having no other options, John grabbed him and dove overboard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This story is completely un-betaed, so any mistakes are my own. If you find any, please feel free to yell at me and I will fix them. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! 
> 
> Leave a review maybe?


End file.
